El amor sobre el tiempo Nessie
by azzu
Summary: Esta historia trata la relacion de jacob y renesmee desde un punto de vista mas normal... por decirlo asi, pero sin quitar la magia y la ficcion! espero q lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer día.**

Este es mi nuevo comienzo, me encontraba en el colegio al fin, el cual era como una especie de preparación para entrar a la universidad, es más básico y te orienta a tu destino final. Con apenas 18 años cumplidos al igual que muchos adolescentes de mi generación, anteriores y muy seguramente posteriores, tuve que enfocar mi futuro. Retome todo aquello con lo que un día soñé y lo convertí en mi futuro. Porque todos hemos soñado, yo soñé con miles de cosas, quería ser maestra, actriz, cantante, productora, doctora, escritora y otros millones más, hasta vender periódicos en una bicicleta. Cualquier cosa me parecía de lo mas estupenda y grandiosa a mis 7años pero ahora se trataba de mi futuro. Decidí que para el colegio tomaría clases que me ayudaran en mi habilidad mental.

Yo vivía en una ciudad como cualquier otra, con un clima inestable, mucha gente, tráfico y cosas interesantes por todos lados, solo era necesario poner un poco de atención. Yo era una persona amigable y sociable, aunque mis círculos de amigos siempre eran reducidos, ya que realmente apreciaba una verdadera amistad. Me gustaba salir al aire libre y pasar algunos momentos en mi computadora, así como con mi reproductor de música. Me gustaba leer libros que me transportaran y me hicieran sentir la trama de la historia, siempre lo había disfrutado. Bueno en el amor, no hay mucho que decir, había tenido un novio hacia unos 2 años, mi primer novio y término en una mala relación, todo por falta de amor, que decepción, así que decidí que indefinidamente me dedicaría a mis estudios y dejaría de lado el resto.

Al llegar a el colegio, me di cuenta que al parecer todos tenían auto nuevo, porque no encontraba un espacio para el mío, mi modo de trasporte era un automóvil Mazda6 2009, por supuesto, el cual no me hacía sentir orgullosa sino mas bien, apenada. Vi un lugar por suerte no muy alejado, pero si lo suficiente como para darme una perspectiva de lo que me esperaba el primer día de clases. A diferencia del resto de los nuevos alumnos me dirigí a las oficinas, ya que mis papeles no llegaron en el correo jamás, y la única opción que tenía era recogerlos personalmente. Llene un par de formularios, y obtuve todos mis papeles necesarios para iniciar.

Ahora la gran misión encontrar mi aula, solo contaba con algunos minutos, de solo pensar que el tiempo se terminaba me bloquee, al escuchar el timbre de entrada casi entre en pánico. Respire profundamente y empecé a caminar, cuando me encontré con el aula correcta sentí que me embargo una gran alegría. Era el aula de matemáticas con el profesor Mr. McCain, pero al observar el aula y automáticamente mi reloj me di cuenta que ese era el primer timbre, así que tranquilamente tome un lugar y trate de relajarme.

Al parecer nadie quería permanecer conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para presentarme o conocernos, era como si hubiera un escudo a mi alrededor, los lugares más cercanos a mi fueron los últimos en ocuparse, y fue fácil saber la razón, todo el mundo ya se conocía, era como llegar a una escuela nueva a mitad de semestre, aunque no fuera el caso. Así que supe que sería un día largo.

Al terminar la clase, me retire inmediatamente del salón, en fin, no había nada que me lo impidiese. Camine hasta llegar a otro edificio, muy retirado de donde me encontraba, por así decirlo. Al llegar me di cuenta que le ambiente era menos hostil y más relajado, y como no seria así, si me encontraba en la clase de arte. Al entrar en el área de trabajo, un chico se acerco a mi.

- Hola! Mi nombre es Jacob, ¿cómo estas? - me saludo

Cuando me volví hacia el no pude hacer más que inspeccionarlo era de piel morena, tenía las facciones muy bien definidas, y no tarde mucho en darme cuenta quera mayor que yo.

-Hola, estoy bien gracias. Mi nombre es Renesmee - lo miraba fijamente, mientras respondía con una voz débil, la cual no era común en mi. No estaba enamorada solo impresionada.

El sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y me di cuenta de su semblante inocente que aun mantenía a pesar de contar ya con suficiente edad como para ya no contar ni con una pisca de esta. Me miro y sin pensarlo tomo mi mano, y siguió tan sonriente, que me derretí por un instante.

-Que bueno que decidiste estar en esta clase, espero que lo pases bien- En ese momento escuche el último timbre, así que solo sonreí, y tome un asiento.

Mientras esperaba a ver donde se sentaría mi nuevo "amigo", al menos esa era la impresión que me había dado, no podía dejar de observarlo, tenía el cabello café oscuro, una mirada penetrante y todo un arma, era muy formal en su vestidura, pero claro no me di cuenta de esto hasta que mi nuevo amigo, tomo la posición de mi profesor de clases. No lo podía creer, ese chico tan amigable, era mi profesor, claro que después de mi clase de matemáticas, creí que todos serian así, ustedes saben, un semblante de profesor indestructible y con una gran línea marcada para el limite estudiantil. Qué gran sorpresa me había llevado, en apenas mi segunda clase.

Esta era mi clase antes de un pequeño receso, así que al terminar la clase, solo podía pensar en que haría para que pasaran los 30minutos libres que tenia. Mientras recogía todas mis cosas de mi asiento, que al parecer eran más de las necesarias. Los demás se retiraron, y termine quedándome con apenas unos cuantos otros compañeros en el aula.

El profesor se acerco a mi lugar, al parecer no lo llamaría nunca Jacob. Se rasco la cabeza, con una mueca de casi una disculpa

-Hola, creo que olvide mencionar que era tu profesor, no?- Al ver su expresión no pude hacer más que sonreír, y él me respondió. Solo logre emitir un tímido _hum. _

-Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mi clase y que regreses en la próxima

-Claro que regresare, imparte una muy buena clase, por lo menos empezamos bien. Me gusta la idea de mezclar la teoría con la práctica.

-Bueno, a mi también, lo hago porque sé que es difícil solo enfocarte en la teoría, cuando no parece tener sentido alguno.

-Claro- Después recordé el receso, el profesor no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera una inadaptada hasta el momento así, que sonreí tímidamente, al pensar en este suceso.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya, para que disfrute sus 30minutos de libertad sonreí esperando una respuesta. Pero el solo respondió con una mueca.

-Si claro, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer- No entiendo de donde saco eso, porque realmente no tenía nada que hacer. Pero aun así me despedí y me retire del área de arte. Terminando mi día casi de forma automática. Con una lista corta de las personas con las que cruce palabra y otra casi igual de pequeña de las personas que me notaron. Bueno mis primeros días siempre son malos.

Así que me dirigí a mi auto que me avergonzaba, por ser tan llamativo, especialmente para los hombres que se suelen obsesionar por ellos. Lo encendí y le dije muy bajo "vamos maz, no fue tan malo el día, no?" mi auto respondió con un acelerón y una rápida salida. Amaba la velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los padres son de Marte y los hijos de Júpiter.**

Iba conduciendo tan deprisa que sentía rugir el motor de mi Maz, cuando faltaba un poco para llegar a casa decidí manejar de una forma más apropiada, ya que sabía que a mamá no le gustaba para nada que superara los límites de velocidad. Este hermoso carro que me hacía pasar tantas vergüenzas, era un regalo de mi padre, claro a el también le encantaba la velocidad y sabia que si no tenía un carro veloz lo molestaría hasta conseguirlo. Básicamente siempre tenía lo que quería pero sabia los limites, nunca me sobrepasaba de las buenas intenciones de ellos.

Al entrar a casa me di cuenta que estaba demasiado ordenado y en silencio, me pregunte donde estarían mi padres, pero de seguro jamás adivinaría, así que me dirigí a la cocina, porque tenía tanta hambre que me consumía. En la puerta de el enorme refrigerador encontré una nota, escrita por mi madre.

_HIJA:_

_Lamento mucho que no estemos para la hora de la comida, sabes que me hubiera encantado escuchar tu historia sobre tu primer día de clases._

_Volveremos pronto. Tú comida esta en el refri._

_TKsM!_

No me moleste en pensar donde se encontrarían, así que fui directamente sobre la comida, abrí el refrigerador y la calenté en el microondas, en dos minutos estaba lista para comenzar, ¿alguien se atrevería a romper mi récor?, supongo que sí. Apenas y me di cuenta de lo que comía, no tenia humor para comer, pero sabia que ya habían pasado muchas horas sin probar un bocado.

Cuando termine me fui directamente a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama, y respire profundamente. No sabia cuando se terminaría esta tortura, de sentirme tan sola, tanto, que esperaba con ansias quedarme profundamente dormida, pero no ocurrió. Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron mis padres.

El nombre de mi madre es Bella, es de lo mas encantadora y comprensiva, no es muy alta, tiene el cabello café al igual que sus ojos, y lindos rasgos. Mi padre es Edward, un hombre muy apuesto, tanto que eso trajo algunos problemas al inicio de la relación con mi madre, pero de una personalidad estupenda y sobreprotectora.

Cuando entraron a casa, subieron casi en un segundo a mi habitación, la puerta estaba abierta pero mi madre se detuvo para tocar, pero no respondí y mantuve mis brazos alrededor de mi rostro, ninguno se atrevió a entrar. Mi padre me dijo con voz muy tímida.

-Nessie- quera un sobrenombre de mi infancia- lamentamos no haber estado, ¿podemos pasar?

- No! – mi voz sonó mas firme de lo que hubiera querido. Pero en verdad estaba molesta con ellos, no por haberme dejado sola toda la tarde, sino por haberme obligado a venir a este lugar que no era para nada mi hogar.

-Renesmee, no puedes estar molesta el resto de tu vida con nosotros por tratar de darte una mejor vida, tu sabes que aquí todo será mejor… - Apenas pudo concluir la frase, ya que al iniciarla, mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella, mostrando todo mi enojo que sentía contra ellos por alejarme de lo que más quería en el mundo, mi verdadera vida.

-Renesmee, basta, no soportare esas _miradas_ tuyas, espero que lo entiendas, jamás haría algo para herirte- su voz se quebró en la última palabra, pero mi madre sabia como aparentar tranquilidad absoluta. Aunque yo la conocía muy bien.

Mi padre tomo la mano de mi madre, la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Bella, ve a la habitación, tienes mucho trabajo y no quiero que termines tarde, te alcanzo en unos minutos. – mi madre lo miro y suspiro entrecortadamente, nisiquiera me miro para hacer ademan de despedirse, simplemente se fue.

-Hija, no vez que es igual de difícil para tu madre como para ti?- mi padre se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos, respiro mi aroma y tarareo mi canción de cuna.

-Papá, puedes disculparme con mi madre?, creo que me pase de la raya.- el asintió a ambas frases.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero al amanecer escuche a mi madre tocar la puerta, solo que esta vez no entro a mi cuarto para saludar antes de empezar la rutina, hoy simplemente siguió su camino. Realmente estaba molesta por mi actitud.

Cuando decidí que era hora de bajar para desayunar, tome aire profundamente y me dirigí a el comedor. Me senté sin hacer ni un solo ruido, el desayuno era enorme y variado, pero yo solo tome el gran jugo de vaso de naranja. Cuando me lo termine pensé que había sobrevivido a el desayuno, pero no, mi padre y mi madre enfocaron su atención en mi y empezó a hablar mi madre.

-Carlie, no quiero que me vuelvas a tratar de esa forma, somos tu padres y nos debes respeto. Todas las decisiones que eh tomado en mi vida han sido por ti y para ti, por mas difíciles que parezcan, las afronte por ti.- en ningún momento mostro sus emociones, me miraba de la forma más fría que jamás me había visto.- eso es todo lo quiero decirte, me retiro.

Ella se fue, sin ni siquiera mirarme, en verdad que esta vez había removido todos sus sentimientos, o tal vez era que nunca me había molestado tanto con ellos y no sabían cómo manejarlo. Mi padre tomo mi primera lágrima de mi mejilla.

-Nessie, espero que comprendas a tu madre, ella no está realmente molesta contigo, solo que tocaste un mal punto.- me abrazo y me miro a los ojos – espero que tengas un buen día, prometo que te estaremos esperando. Bueno! Vámonos que nos espera la carretera- y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, realmente amaba la velocidad. Lo tome del cuello y en un dos por tres ya estaba sujeta su espalda, salió corriendo a la cochera y me aventó a mi auto, tan rápido como caí, el ya estaba sobre el suyo. Solo se escucharon ambos motores rugir y unas enormes carcajadas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lágrimas y confusión **

Ya había pasado un mes, todo ante mis ojos, la verdad es que todo paso tan rápido, pero con tan poca importancia, que ya no estaba segura de poder recordar el día anterior. Teníamos una hora para comer en la cafetería, me sentaba en una meza con varios de mis compañeros, en realidad demasiados para mi gusto, éramos un gran grupo. Estaba integrado por cinco de mis amigas de clase y diez de mis amigos, en realidad un grupo enorme, todos eran de lo más agradable, aunque mi relación con todos era muy superficial, solo cosa de salidas y diversión, claro que yo estaba para escucharlos. Eran de lo más divertidos. Uno de ellos, Bryan, se acerco a mi quitando a Ale, quien lo miro de muy mara forma, casi como para iniciar una pelea. Pero Bryan solo sonrió.

-¡Hola! Renesmee, me preguntaba si te podía acompañar hoy a clases, ya sabes tenemos el mismo horario hoy- hiso un gesto de que se moría de vergüenza, aunque solo era de broma porque él no tenía ni una pisca de esta.

-Claro- sonreí, aunque hubiera preferido no sentirme atada a alguien de camino a clases.

Seguimos comiendo, al terminar, platicamos y bromeamos todos. Uno de los chicos se paro en la mesa bailando, mientras el director se dirigía a él, el pobre bailarín se quedo helado y sonrió de forma nerviosa. Bueno ya se imaginan lo que paso son el, creo que unas enormes cazuelas de la cafetería lo estaban esperando.

De camino a la clase de gramática, Bryan me tomo de la mano, aunque parecía ser de una forma tan casual que nuestros dedos se entrelazaban con facilidad, me preguntaba que opinaría mi padre de esto, y una sonrisa surgió al imaginar su rostro lleno de celos.

- ¿Que paso?, no eh contado ni un solo chiste- se encogió de hombros y apretó mas la mano.

-Solo estaba pensando es todo, no te preocupes, no eres tan gracioso como para hacerme sonreír.

- Emm, creo que te has quedado sin habla varias veces ante mis historias. Y eso que son las tristes.

Estallo una carcajada en mi boca, no la podía contener, al recordar esos chistes crueles que el tomaba y contaba como parte de su vida, aunque no se pareciera ni un poco a lo genial que se la pasaba.

-¡Ya! Carlei, me da vergüenza, la gente te ve reír como loca por los pasillos, ¿Qué pensara después de mi?- y sonrió, al decir esa frase tan llena de sarcasmo. Lo mire y me pregunte si alguna vez llegaríamos a ser algo más.

Pasamos todas la clases, la ultima era arte, entramos al salón aun tomados de la mano, y mire como el profesor hacia un gesto me imagino que todos deberíamos ser compañeros en el aula y dejar el resto fuera del área. Solté la mano de Bryan y me sentí apenada por la situación, tome asiento y no mire al frente en un buen rato. Mr. Jacob Black, era un hombre realmente joven para ser maestro, pero mayor que yo, para poder mirarlo tuve que desconectarme de su clase, así que me dedique a analizarlo, era realmente alto y sus dientes de un blanco impecable, hasta pensé si se los había blanqueado o no, pero todo se veía tan normal y natural en el que no seguí pensando en esa cuestión. De repente me di cuenta que su atención se centraba en mi, y todo precisamente porque me hacia una pregunta de la clase a la cual no le prestaba ni una pisca de atención.

Lo mire fijamente – Disculpe, me puede repetir la pregunta – el hiso caso omiso a mi petición y respiro hondo, continuando con su clase. Pero qué días eran estos, ahora el profesor de la clase que más me apasionaba pensaba que ni siquiera me importaba su clase. Cuando termino la clase me espere hasta estar realmente sola con el Mr. Black. Me acerque a su escritorio y él me ignoro, ni siquiera se volvió para verme.

-emm, profesor- en ese momento clavo sus ojos en los míos y pude sentir como me hacía más pequeña ante esa mirada tan penetrante- lo que pasa es que quería decirle que si me importaba su clase, pero estuve un poco distraída eso es todo.

-Disculpe señorita Cullen – aunque en otros caso esa frase se había escuchado cordial, hoy se escuchaba con un todo de desprecio – mi área de trabajo es el área de arte, no para pasar el rato pensando en los amores y novios, puede canalizar eso y expresarla, pero no puede permitirse que la distraigan de la clase. Espero más de usted y espero no estar esperando demasiado.

Mientras él hablaba mi mirada ya estaba fija en el piso, sentí que las lagrimas acudían a mis ojos de forma tan repentina y descontrolada, nunca me había hecho sentir tan mal que un profesor se portara así conmigo, porque solo son profesores tratando de encaminar una bola de alumnos. Pero me dolía.

-Señorita Cullen- me dijo con voz suave – disculpe no quera que se sintiera así, solo quiero que sepa que espero mas de usted, y espero que se centre. – no pude levantar la vista, seguía tratando de ahogar mi llanto. Me tomo del brazo y me dirigió en camino a una de las sillas de trabajo, se sentó junto a mí.

- perdón, profesor Black, no debería de… - me interrumpieron mis lagrimas me sentía como una niña chiquita, respire hondo – solo quiero decir que lamento la situación tan incómoda, solo que no me puedo contener – me puso la mano sobre el hombro haciendo ademan de abrazarme, pero supongo que no quería que se mal interpretara, así que solo digo.

-Señorita Cullen es mi mejor alumna y no quiero que eso cambie, es todo, por eso me moleste, creo que fui demasiado duro- cuando lo mire me dedico una sonrisa, realmente tenía una linda sonrisa, y provoco la mía.

Platicamos hasta que me calme y agradecí por haberme escuchado, ya que tal vez eran los problemas en casa los que me tenían tan sensible, el me escucho y trato de mejorar el momento con algunas bromas, realmente me la pase bien.

Al llegar a casa, recordé que mi padre había prometido esperarme y ahora era yo la impuntual, en cuanto cruce la puerta, note el gesto de mi padre, como si supiera en lo que me había entretenido, lanzo una mirada a mi madre. Y ahora los dos parecían furiosos, así que respire y esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me perdí de algo? – trate que de sonara natural y adecuado

- Claro que no, pero creo que es un poco más tarde – dijo mi madre

- Como estuvo el día hoy? – la pregunta de mi padre casi se respondía sola, con el todo q había utilizado

-Renesmee lloraste!- eso no era para nada una pregunta, ahora estaba confundía, las preguntas se convirtieron en frases, desde cuándo? Ya no me acordaba que había llorado, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora que lo mencionaba mi mente volvía a recordar todo.

-Bueno como parece que saben la respuesta a todo, creo que me voy a mi habitación. – creí que eso era suficiente para librarme pero al parecer estaba lejos de que ocurriera. Mi padre clavo sus ojos en mí, como si me leyera la mente. Por lo cual lo mire firmemente.

-No escondo nada, bueno que pasa, porque me miran desconfiados- esto ya era un reclamo

- no desconfiamos de ti Nessie- me dijo él con tono casi apenado

-entonces no me mires así, parece que esperas que te cuente algo mas, llegue tarde pero por lo menos les afecta – no me importaba si la discusión había terminado, me fui a mi habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo un poco de Mozart**

Al amanecer, agradecí el tener mi propio baño, así no tendría que toparme con nadie más. Puse música a un volumen moderado, pero suficientemente alto para perderme en ella, estaba en las notas de Mozart navegado entre las emociones de cada una de sus notas. Mi cuarto era realmente amplio, tenía hasta una pequeña sala y un estudio, mi closet era realmente grande y bien ordenado, eso se lo debía a mi hermosa tía Alice, la decoración del baño era de lo mas relajante, todo parecía emerger de forma tan natural, eso se lo debía a la ayuda de mi encantadora abuela Esme, me relaje y elegí un bonito vestido, aunque lo acompañe de accesorios muy casuales. Mire la hora del reloj y espere un poco a esperar escuchar los carros alejarse de casa. Tome mi Ipod para poder seguir escuchando estas canciones que me embargaban de alegría y tristeza, todas las emociones al mismo tiempo. Tome una manzana para resistir hasta que llegara el momento de la cafetería, esperaría ansiosa y lo sabía.

Iba manejando lento, por debajo de la velocidad limite, no podía dejar de pensar en las expresiones de mis padres, no entendía porque se habían alterado tanto solo había llegado una hora tarde, además que ni siquiera pidieron una explicación de nada, todo era tan extraño. Y no lo entendía, acaso sabían que había llorado con Mr. Black, bueno ni siquiera creo que alguien supiera que eso había pasado, pero no tenia explicación para aquellas actitudes.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y en las emociones que me hacía sentir aquella música, que no me di cuenta cuando inicie a meter mi pie a fondo en el acelerador. La música transcurría en unas notas tan tranquilizantes que mi cuerpo solo se fue relajando, y aceptando cada una de las emociones, sentí como me inundaban los viejos recuerdos y los nuevos, recordé todas mis emociones el último mes y recordé como casi las olvidaba para tratar de no volverme a sentir tan desdichada y a su vez recordé la felicidad que había provocado Mr. Black, sonreí al recordar esos momentos. Sentí como se me nublo la vista ante este golpe de recuerdos, de repente escuche un carro tratando de frenar, mi instinto me llamo y me insistió en evitar el accidente, pero mi corazón seguía al ritmo de la música, seguía disfrutándola y no iba a dejar que aquello me arruinara mi momento de sentir. Sentí como se abatía mi carro y escuche como chocaba mi carro en un poste de concreto, de repente me sentí tan yo, que no me importo todo lo demás, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por aquella música que me abrasaba más fuerte que nada. Podía escuchar las voces y los gritos, pero yo estaba muy ocupada como para tomarles importancia, escuche llegar la ambulancia, cuya sirena debería de haber opacado el sonido de la música pero yo la llevaba en mis venas y no la necesitaba más.

El rostro de Bryan termino con mi encantamiento, no lo podía escuchar, porque aun seguía aturdida, pero parecía no decir demasiado. Lo mire unos instantes y cerré de nuevo los ojos. Cuando logre volver, ya no estaba Bryan en la habitación, ahora tenía sobre mi dos rostros tan concentrados en mi que parecían haber pescado más de una década extra de años. Mi madre se limpio las lágrimas, mientras mi padre la abrazaba más fuerte aun, tomándola de la cintura y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, pero no podía, estaba consternada con la escena ni siquiera la entendía en absoluto, me sentía confundida, respire y contuve la respiración.

-Mamá lo siento- le dije apenas, al parecer mi garganta estaba de lo más seca, porque las palabras me rasparon.

-Renesmee, no tienes que disculparte- ella me beso la frente y se disculpo pues llamaría para dar las nuevas noticias.

-Nessie – me dijo mi padre – no entiendo que paso, o cómo?, eres muy buena conduciendo y me consta, pero además responsable. – No entendía a donde se dirigían las palabras de mi padre hasta que dio en el blanco – el otro conductor está en la sala de operaciones

- Oh!, no lo puedo creer, alguien más – mi cerebro iba a mil por hora me sentía abrumada ante mis pensamientos, acaso tenia familia, o no estaría medio muerto, podría caminar, tenia seguro.

-Renesmee, deja de pensar, el está bien, de no ser así no lo hubiera mencionado, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que pones en riesgo a los demás con tus acciones – sus palabras eran reales pero siempre firmes aunque nunca en forma de regaño. Y siguió hablando sobre el estado de él involucrado, para que me tranquilizara.

-Papá, gracias por informarme todo lo de la otra persona, en verdad, pero ahora quiero saber como estoy yo?- inconscientemente no me había movido para nada, por miedo al dolor, me sentía entumida pero seguí sin moverme, esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno hija, este bien, por decirlo así. Tienes el brazo fracturado, un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, ya te hicieron estudios y todo está bien en tu cabeza, tienes dos costillas fracturadas, pero tus pulmones y todo lo demás está bien- sonrió al final y yo sabía que no me tenía que preocupar.

En ese momento entro mi madre, con el rostro casi apenado, entonces pensé si había estado hablando con la familia del involucrado, en eso momento recordé el rostro de Bryan.

-Donde esta Bryan?- dije con mueca de desespero.

-Bryan? Oh!, el chico ese- su rostro se volvió duro

- Bueno Renesmee, el solo venia a ver como estabas, no sé cómo se entero tan rápido, puede ser que estaba cerca.

-Nessie, estas saliendo con ese chico?- no era momento para esas platicas, pero mi padre tenía la cara tan llena de dudas.

-No- al parecer no le sorprendió mi respuesta, porque la duda era otra

-hum, lo que pasa es que no creo que sea buen chico, así que me encantaría que te alejaras de el- bueno el momento era peor aun para esta platica

-son mis decisiones, yo elijo a mis amigos, y usted donde quieren que viva, o no?- todos estábamos fuera de control al parecer, menos mi madre.

- Eres mi hija y solo te quiero proteger.

-Tú siempre me quieres proteger, pero entiende que es mi vida

- Tú no sabes cómo piensa ese chico- su voz subió de nivel, pero pareció arrepentido de lo que dijo

-Y tu si?- le dije en tono retador

-Nessie, no quiero discutir, creo que no es el mejor momento y me disculpo por iniciar esto. Pero por favor hazme caso.

-Papá de verdad ya no quiero discutir.

Al llegar a casa después de algunos días en el hospital, mi madre entro en mi habitación y me miro con una mirada tierna. Ella sabía como había pasado todo. Le explique todo lo que lo había ocasionado y el cómo me perdí en la música, ella no parecía sorprendida, platicamos mucho tiempo, y me dijo lo mucho que me quería, y trato ponerse en mi lugar siempre, esperando entenderme. Al ocultarse el sol, se aseguro que estuviera cómoda, después de ayudarme a bañarme, y se fue.

Me recosté y tuve la noche más tranquila, como hace mucho no dormía, sentía todo un poco mas cálido y sentía como me perdía en mis sueños, encontrando en ellos un aroma tan familiar, sin saber a que pertenecía.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Así se siente el amor?**

No podía mas con mi dolor de cabeza, así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la azotea de los departamentos. Tengo que mencionar que eran muy buenos departamentos en realidad tenía una vida muy cómoda. Ya en la azotea no pude más que dedicarme a pensar, así que el dolor se volvió más intenso.

Había visto venir a Nessie a toda velocidad, en su carro, que por cierto al verlo pude darme cuenta que había sido elegido por Edward, quien era un amante de los autos realmente veloces y hermosos, este no era la excepción. Me di cuenta de lo realmente confusa que se encontraba en ese momento, solo sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionaba, al darme cuenta que no podría evitarlo. Solo pude llegar a ella al momento en que solo serví para sacarla del automóvil hecho añicos, en el proceso tuve demasiadas lesiones por la desesperación de verla tan susceptible y llena de peligro, ante ninguna respuesta de su parte, me sentía desesperado, pero confiaba en el sonido constante y fuerte de su corazón.

Solo miraba la ciudad, y me concentraba en todos los sonidos que había en el momento: autos, voces, pasos. Todo era mejor que seguir pensando, porque mi cabeza no lo soportaría ni un minuto más, respiraba lo más profundamente que podía, para concentrarme también en mis sonidos humanos.

Ya era de madrugada, creo que las 5am, debido a que veía como el sol no tardaba en asomarse y sus rayos ya daban nuevos colores al cielo. Así que me dirigí a mi departamento, me recosté en la cama, sin esperar dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer nada hoy, pero sabía que tenía que ir a el colegio nada podría salvarme de él.

Cuando llegue a la escuela busque entre todas las personas a Renesmee, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta lo hermosa que era. No es fácil describirla, pero era alta, blanca como papel, pero con un rasgo eterno sonrojado de lo mas divino, sus labios eran perfectos, tan delineados y de un color que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su piel, y ni que hablar de sus ojos eran tan lindos y de un color indescriptible, en más de un mes no había podido definir qué color tenían.

Al ver la entre la gente le sonreí, y me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa que no había visto en mi vida, hasta que la conocí. Realmente estaba enamorado. Camine hacia ella con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, sin ni siquiera pensar en la gente que nos rodeaba, me acerque y la salude con un abrazo firme y un beso en la mejilla. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas aun, pero era divina, realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-Renesmee, como estas? – la mire muy preocupado y ella lo noto.

- Oh! no Bryan, claro que estoy bien, no fue nada. Una tontería.

- Si tú lo dices, yo confió en ti. – pero realmente estaba preocupado.

-No me mires así, estoy bien enserio – sonrió y se volvió en un gesto de dolor.

-Qué pasa?, te duele algo?- no logre ocultar mi desesperación.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo unas costillas un poco mal, pero no es nada- no podía creer como podía querer tranquilizarme, cuando la de accidente era ella.

Todo el día pensé en ella, esperando el momento de ir a la cafetería, para verla y saber de ella. A pesar de que todos los días la busque y trate de llamar su atención, nada parecía hacer efecto, así que planee dar un paso maestro, claro por así decirlo. Al llegar la hora de la cafetería, trataría de hablar con ella.

- Hola! Renesmee- le dije al visualizarla de lejos, así que me acerque hasta donde estaba y la dirigí hacia otra meza.

- qué pasa? – dijo confundida

- Lo siento si te preocupe un poco, pero quería pedirte que saliéramos hoy al terminar las clases.

-emm, pues creo que si puedo- dijo con cara de duda, lo que me desanimo

- No, si no puedes no te preocupes – sorei esperando que fuera suficiente.

- Oh, no. Si puedo solo que me sorprendiste no lo esperaba es todo, a donde iremos?

- Es secreto, pero te gustara, es un lugar hermoso de verdad

-Ok, pero esto de los misterios solo me hace más curiosa

Comimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, en el transcurso del resto del día, me dijo que me notaba cansado, pero yo no deje que le tomara importancia. Al terminar las clases sentía como la ansiedad y la impaciencia me consumía. La espere y me pidió que la acompañara a casa para dejar su auto, pero me dijo que sería rápido y que segura mente sus padres no estarían.

En el camino a su casa, estaba tranquilo porque íbamos en carros separados y no tenía que ponerme nervioso, estaba perfecto, por ahora. Llegamos a su casa y me hiso señas para que la esperara un momento, y así lo hice. Cuando salió de su casa parecía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, pero respire más profundamente, para mantener la calma, aunque esta solo duraría unos momentos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y todo se vuelve mejor**

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, ademan que Bryan había insistido en que usara una mascada para cubrir mis ojos, todo era una sorpresa, que me quemaba de las ansias por saber que era. Durante el camino Bryan tomo mi mamo, y la sujetaba cuanto tiempo le fuera posible mantenerla estrechada a la suya, nunca creí que él pudiera ocasionar esta sensación de confusión y de mil emociones mas, en un mismo instante.

Cuando llegamos, me ayudo a salir del carro, y me sujeto por la cintura para que no fuera a caerme, el terreno era realmente irregular, me imaginaba que estaba en un bosque o algo por el estilo. Después de un pequeño momento escuche el agua cayendo y fue cuando quito la mascada de mis ojos, era un lugar realmente hermoso. Una gran cascada se levantaba frente a mí, realmente era solo el triple de mi estatura, pero nunca había mirado una personalmente, así que me pareció el mejor que jamás haya presenciado, un hermoso bosque se extendía en ambos lados del pequeño rio donde caía, en las orillas había vegetación un poco colorida, suficiente para dar un toque más alegre.

No podía creer todo lo que presenciaba, cuando sentí que su brazo me soltaba la cintura reaccione, y recordé que no estaba sola, así que le sonreí, sin poder ocultar ni un poco mi asombro. El tenia una manta y otras cosas para un picnic, puso la manta y me hiso una seña para que lo acompañara.

-Renesmee, te gusta?- el sabia la respuesta, pero su pregunta me ayudo a concentrarme, me senté junto a él y el paso un brazo sobre mis hombres.

-Si, quiero decir es realmente hermoso, siempre quise estar en un lugar así, pero creo que es mejor de lo que quería.

No me daba cuenta pero realmente me tenía abrazada y fue entonces que note su nerviosismo y por supuesto el mío también. Podía escuchar su corazón claramente, a pesar del ruido, su respiración era tranquila, hipnotizarte. Me tomo de la barbilla y me sonrió. Después de un momento me pidió que fuera su novia, ya que él no quería seguir siendo mi amigo, me explico cómo se sentía cuando estaba conmigo, y como le molestaba la presencia de los demás a mi alrededor, sabiendo que tal vez podría salir con alguno de ellos. Sus manos se entrelazaron en las mías y espero pacientemente una respuesta. Yo me sentía nerviosa, pero intente no esperar demasiado para responder. Cuando lo logre, me acerque a él y lo mire a los ojos.

-Si, Bryan. Quiero ser tu novia.- el no pudo más y en forma casi desesperada, después de una gran sonrisa tomo mi cara y me beso. Fue un beso dulce, suave, se movía de forma que era muy fácil para mí seguirlo, ninguno de los dos podía detener ese maravilloso beso. Sus dedos jugaron con mi cabello y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Se alejo lentamente y cuando lo logro, regreso para darme un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Disculpa, Renesmee.- no tenia porque disculparse, pero interrumpió mi respuesta.- Quieres comer algo? Tengo unos emparedados riquísimos.

-Claro, creo que queme muchas calorías-

-Entonces te daré un par más de repuesto- los dos reímos, pero ninguno se avergonzó.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y jugando algunas bromas. Entonces él me empezó a hablar de la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Entonces, mis padres se divorciaron, como un arreglo de pareja, ya que ninguno seguía feliz con su relación, aunque claro fui de los últimos en notarlo. Tengo dos hermanas mayores que yo, pero ellas ya no viven en casa, ya que tienen su propia familia desde hace un par de años. Mi mamá les conto todo a ellas, pero yo ni por enterado. Ahora, no sé, como que se siente raro, no sé si mi mamá quiera salir con otros hombres, no sé, creo que me sentiré raro. Pero bueno, eso dejémoslo para ellos, que te parece si ya te llevo a casa porque creo que tu papá me matara.

-Claro que no.

-Espero!

Nos subimos a su carro y me tomo de nuevo la mano, le sonreí o tal vez no había dejado de sonreír desde que me propuso que fuera su novia. Apenas llevábamos unos cuantos minutos transcurridos y se escucho un ruido en el neumático, Bryan se orillo y se bajo del carro, yo lo acompañe. Le neumático estaba destrozado, entonces empezó a cambiar la llanta. Tardamos muchísimo porque hubo muchos inconvenientes, como las tuercas demasiado ajustadas, y algunas cosas que surgieron. Para cuando llegamos a casa ya había oscurecido, Bryan estaba preocupado por mis papás, porque tuve que confesarle que no había dejado ni una nota y que cuando entre a casa olvide mi celular. Algunas veces era realmente torpe, pero supongo que eso nos ha pasado a todos, aunque este día no era el mejor. A juzgar porque todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y en cuanto nos paramos frente a ella, mi padre y mi madre ya estaban en la ventana, pero no con sus mejores caras.

Bryan me abrió la puerta y yo le tome la mano, esperando que él no la soltara. Mi padre ya estaba en el porche esperando una explicación, detrás del surgió mi madre, con una cara casi apenada por lo que nos esperaban por parte de mi madre.

-Hola, buenas noches Sr. Cullen, disculpe que no haya traído a su hija más temprano pero…- mi padre furioso interrumpió su frase.

-Oh espero que lo lamentes realmente, porque esta no es hora para traer a Nessie de regreso a casa. Mas sin ni siquiera avisar a sus padres, ni una nota. Pasen por favor.

Bryan estaba sudando, cuando mi padre nos dio la espalda, el se libro de mi mami y se limpio el sudor. Me tomo más firme y me sonrió con una media sonrisa. Entramos en la casa y mi padre ya estaba en la sala esperando.

-Papá, en verdad Bryan y yo ya veníamos a casa, pero se poncho una llanta y tardamos un poco. Pero no fue culpa de Bryan el no avisarte, solo que no pensé en eso y deje mi celular en casa. – era como si no hubiera dicho nada, mi padre se dirigió a él, realmente nuestro noviazgo duraría poco.

-Mucho gusto Bryan, veo que al parecer son novios.

-Si, señor Cullen

-Bueno! No te pongas así. Tranquilo me llamo Edward y eres bien recibido, porque pareces no tener malas intenciones.- le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Después de eso, se dedicaron a platicar tranquilamente y sin ningún resentimiento en mi padre. Me sorprendió lo rápido que comprendió todo, después de mirar lo enojado que estaba. Después de una hora Bryan se despido y yo lo acompañe, me despedí de él con un pequeño beso y se fue.

Cuando entre en la casa me dirigí a las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto pero justo cuando entre, mi padre venia entrando junto conmigo. Cuando lo sentí, tome aire lo mas silenciosamente que pude y me senté en la pequeña sala. El se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Nessie, prométeme que te cuidaras y no dejaras que nadie te lastime, por favor.

-Si papá. No te preocupes por mí.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, nos vemos mañana.

Salió y yo me dirija al baño a hacer mis necesidades y ducharme. Me relaje y me lave los dientes. Cuando me fui a dormir, tuve pesadillas, sentía mucho frio y me preguntaba si ya había muerto. Un sueño demasiado real para mi gusto.


End file.
